Reading Between the Lines
by SavannahBanana94
Summary: At the end of SUDP, what if Dean told Sam what had been bothering him the most? Tag to Shut Up, Dr. Phil, so spoilers up until then.


**My Dears! So this is a tag to last night's episode! What did you guys think of it? It was good- not as great as the others, but still good. AND NEXT WEEKS EPISODE SOUNDS AWESOME! Anyway, review please, it would mean the world to me! Oh, and I feel like I have to mention, THIS SUCKS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE, AND THIS IS THE UNFORTANITE RESULT.**

Why does Dean insist on making Sam's life so difficult?

I mean, yeah, they're hunters. Their resume included blood, death, ghosts, and things that want to eat you. This clearly will bring a fair amount of stress with it. But Sam would be so much less stressed if Dean would let him in. Sam knows that Dean would be relieved too, but good luck convincing his idiot brother of that. It's Sam's own fault, really. He had honestly let himself believe that they were over the whole "secrets" bit. Yet, here they are, yet again trapped in a web of secrets, which keeps getting tangled up in lies.

Sam gets in the car, determined to pout for a while. He was going to brood and bitch, until hopefully his brothers head would be detracted from his ass, and he will actually tell Sam something for a change.

Sam leaned against the car window, he could feel the rumble of the impala's engine as it pulled away, and, just for a minute, Sam let the bitchy act drop. He closed his eyes, and focused on the smell of the leather. He stole a quick, worried glance at his brother, but he let morph back into the pout before Dean could catch it.

As Sam looked in his brothers eyes- he saw fear. And if he didn't know better… he could swear that the fear was directed towards him.

And with that, Sam had had enough of Dean's incessant, tough-guy bullshit. He was going to get this out of his brother, and it would happen tonight.

"Dean, I.."

"Shut up, Sam. Just shut the hell up. I know what you're going to say, so just shut the hell up. Go to sleep, look out the window, hell fucking jack off if you want to, just as long as you _**shut the hell up."**_

Sam was shocked to see tears glistening in his brothers eyes. He watched the fallout in confusion. There had been many times in the past year alone where Dean could have broken. Some Greater Being, or maybe life itself, was pissed, and Dean took the brunt of its fury. He had a dead best friend, a hallucinating brother, and a job that has come close to killing him, time and time again. It seemed like everyone and everything out there in the world has tried to break Dean down. .

None could.

No, only one person had that type of power over Dean. Only one person could break Dean's sprit if he truly had the mind too. Suddenly, Sam felt unbelievably nauseous.

"_Dean."_

It wasn't a question, it wasn't a statement, hell, Sam wasn't sure what the hell it was, but it conveyed every emotion that Sam felt. Sam laid his mind, heart, and soul out for Dean to see, just with that one single word.

Sam could see Deans hands shake slightly on the steering wheel. He pinched his lips together, and seemed to go into a deep state of thought. The silence stretched on forever. Seconds ticked by, then minutes, and Sam was beginning to think he had overloaded Dean's brain when…

"I killed her, Sammy."

Dean didn't have to say who "she" was. Sam knew. And now he finally understood why Dean had been so secretive the last few days. Sam was releved that his brother finally unleashed the secret he'd been harboring for so long, he was sad that the woman who had sacraficed so much for him was _dead_, and more than anything, he was _pissed._

But Dean deserved better. It took a lot for him to open up, and if Sam automaticlly flipped out, then it would only lead to more bad then good.

"What the hell, Dean?" There was no fire behind the words. It was just a simple question. _What the hell?_

Sam watched a tear run down his brothers cheek, and felt his own start to prick at his eyes. "I'm _sorry_, Sammy." Sam knew Dean ment it. He was watching Dean break before his eyes, all because he didn't want _Sam_ mad at him, he wanted _Sammy_ to trust him.

All fibers in Sams body wanted to flip the hell out. But he pushed those fibers down, and told them to shut the hell up. "I can't say I'm not hurt Dean, hell, this fucking _stings_, bro... And I need you to trust me. I mean, if it's so damn easy to kill her, what's to say you won't kill me next?"

Dean's eyes got huge, and he opened his mouth to protest but Sam stopped him. "But I know you won't. You know why? Because I trust _you_."

With that confession, another tear rolled down Dean's face. "I shouldnt have killed her, Sammy."

"I know. You shouldn't have... but that doesn't mean I… don't still… love you…"

Dean got a little smile on his face. Sam knew Dean loved to hear that, that desipite his "no chick flick" rule, he was just like any other person, he wanted to know he was loved. And, with the next line spoke, Sam knew everything was going to be okay, and more then anything, he knew Dean loved him too.

"Whatever you say, Lance"

**So you didn't fully understand the last line unless you saw Shut Up Dr. Phil, and a few episodes prior. But anyway, reveiw!**


End file.
